duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Xifeng
"Most of my fellow Brothers aren't much for sharing, even if they never had a fair claim in the first place..." History Background Xifeng was born in on the road, somewhere in ruins of the Midwestern United States. She is the descendent of a small contingent of Chinese soldiers that found themselves abandoned, harried, and then nearly killed during the final days of the War and the explosion that ended everything. Her ancestors had struggled against increasing numbers of mutants, suspicion of others in the Wastes and spiteful attacks from others. Two generations ago, her grandfather fought hard in the war against the Master and earned the respect of the Brotherhood, eventually earning a place amongst their number. Her mother, sadly died due to complications from childbirth, but her father proved to be a dutiful (if somewhat hidebound) parent and he did everything he could to raise his daughter into the tenants of the Brotherhood. Despite his determination to be a good and attentive parent, her father still had his duties as a Paladin to tend to. He was part of the contingent of Brothers that had been sent across the Wastes and into the Midwest in search of the lost factions of the Brotherhood. They had proven difficult to locate and contact; so young Xifeng, her father, and the Brotherhood continued traveling East. Eventually, they reached what was called the Pitt. Five year old Xifeng was disgusted at the mutations and corruption that ran rampant in the ravaged settlement, and she was proud to call Ishmael Ashur a brother, even if she (like many) felt that the Scourge he brought upon the Pitt was a tad extreme. He brought order to the Pitt, a noble goal that benefited both the Brotherhood and the people who lived there. She was inspired. As the years passed, Xifeng witnessed the discovery of the Pentagon and the Brotherhood taking up arms against the Super Mutants of the Capital. Her training intensified and her skills as a warrior grew, quickly rising through the ranks of the Paladin order, eventually ascending to the rank of Knight-Sergeant. She proudly took up Elder Lyon’s crusade to protect the Capital and its citizens, even after her father abandoned her and her Brothers to join the Outcasts in protest to Lyon’s goals. She has never faltered, though it has strained her familial relationship, and she is happy to work within this new Easter Brotherhood; even going far enough to face reprimand for going outside the scope of her orders. Indeed, she likely would have reached a higher rank already in respect to her skills, if she were slightly more constrained in her “personal agenda.” She has taken to traveling the Wastes to guard caravans, settlements and individuals alike. She proudly and diligently follows any direct order that is given to her, but when she is given any degree of leeway, she expands her duties to include protection of innocent bystanders. She actually likes the people of the wastes, despite their foolishness and faults. They deserve to be protected… Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Xifeng is an impetuous and gregarious young woman. She is impulsive and headstrong; all it takes is a cry for help or the bellows of a Mutant (or other dangerous creature) and she comes running. She does not care if her actions are outside the scope of her orders; it is simply the right thing to do. She will rarely consider defying a direct order, but anything short of a word-for-word order will lead to her doing what she feels is proper. This dedication does not mean that she is nasty or rude. She is a fun-loving and excitable young woman, if a tad reserved when she first meets someone outside the heat of battle. She loves to perform pranks and she has a strange knack for sneakiness that is uncommon amongst the warriors of the Brotherhood. She rarely uses this sneakiness for combat (beyond infrequent recon missions), instead she uses those abilities to cause mischief. More than anything, Xifeng is confident. Her will is unshakable and her actions never subject to self-doubt. Anything she does, she does proudly and without hesitation. If her actions would prove to be wrong, she is confident that it will work out for the best. Her confidence leads her to make foolish mistakes sometimes, but her skills and her power-armor have always saved her. Appearance -- Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Brotherhood Of Steel